


Of Valentines and Vanilla

by PenguinofProse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apres Ski, Multi, Skiing, Snow, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's threesome, single on Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinofProse/pseuds/PenguinofProse
Summary: Harper has treated herself to the perfect solo Valentine's Day - a weekend of skiing and relaxation. But she's trying to be more confident and spontaneous, so when she makes an offer to her ski instructor and his partner, things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Of Valentines and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my latest fic for 100 fics for BLM! This one was a bit of a challenge because it's so different from my usual canonverse and smangst - I hope the prompter isn't disappointed! We've got modern AU, Harper is skiing, joins her ski instructor and their partner for Valentine's Day fun. Please note this is definitely a couple inviting a friend to join them for a night rather than a throuple, because that's how these characters speak to me - please go find yourself one of the wonderful ot3 fics out in the world if this isn't your thing! I know Pris has written some cool ones. Huge thanks to Zou for betaing this and happy reading!
> 
> Content note: unhappy previous relationship, details left entirely to the reader's imagination.

**Do you like supporting good causes and prompting smut? Great! Check this out!<https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/>**

Harper has everything ready for the perfect single Valentine's Day.

It's a conscious choice on her part. She's on something of a mission to embrace her single status and treat herself right since her ex - well, she really doesn't want to talk about her ex.

So here she is, headed for the mountains and a weekend of skiing.

It's a good plan, she figures. She skied a couple of times with her family as a kid and loved it. But it's something she's not done in years, so a weekend on the slopes - and in the chalet - seems like the perfect treat to herself. It's a bit of a chance for her to branch out and take herself on an adventure alone, too. A chance to practise regaining a bit of that confidence and fire she could swear she used to have before her most recent relationship turned sour.

She's aware that booking herself a solo treat is not a very conventional way to spend this particular holiday. She briefly considered asking Monty out for Valentine's - she's often caught herself wondering, recently, whether there's more than only friendship there. But she's not sure she's quite ready for a new relationship yet. It wouldn't be fair on him to date him as a rebound. And it wouldn't be fair on herself, either. She deserves to heal and learn to love herself again - then any future relationship stands some chance of being healthy and happy and lasting.

She's really gone all out for this weekend. She's booked a sweet chalet, complete with hot tub. She's got herself a few ski refresher lessons with an instructor, because she's not been skiing in ages. She's got her favourite chocolates and trusty vibrator in her bag, because loving herself is important.

In short, she's all set to have a great time - Valentine's day be damned.

….

All the other holidaymakers at the resort are couples, of course.

Harper tries not to let it put her off. She's here to take herself out for the weekend, and she's determined to have fun. And honestly, it doesn't bother her too much that the other members of her refresher class are all paired up, because her instructor is kind and rather easy on the eyes and seems to make a point of ensuring she doesn't feel left out. He's called Bellamy. She signed up with him because he had very good reviews and - well, she can certainly see why.

"We're going to take this slope in our own time." He advises the group, pointing down a little school run. "Do it in your own space. No need to rush - we're about staying safe and getting a feel for our skis again. And we don't want any accidents - my better half is on the ambulance shift this morning and she won't thank me if I give her extra work to do."

Oh. Well, he's taken, then. Not that Harper was hoping he was available of course - she's here to rock at being single. But all the same, she might have spontaneously asked him for a Valentine's drink, if he wasn't already spoken for. Little things like spontaneous drinks are all part of reclaiming her confidence, she feels.

She nods calmly, hopes she looks confident. She can do this. She can remember how to be a badass - or at least how to ski competently, which is perhaps half way there.

She can remember how to ski, it turns out. She manages that slope with hardly an edge out of line. She regains her confidence quickly, tackling faster and longer runs, taking in all Bellamy's advice, and trying very hard not to stare too long at his expressive eyes.

She can be single and still admire the view, she figures.

….

Harper does not blame Bellamy for being in a relationship, when she meets his partner. She shows up just as their ski lesson is ending, all bold smiles and open affection as she grins at him and asks if he's ready to go home.

Honestly, it makes Harper a little jealous. Just for a second. She supposes this is what it looks like when a relationship is built on friendship more than stale attraction.

Huh. Maybe she really should ask Monty out when she gets home.

"Sorry, guys. That's my cue to call it a day." He says, laughing. "This is Clarke. Bravest paramedic on the slopes."

Clarke rolls her eyes at him, somewhere between exasperated and affectionate. Harper really wants in on their playfulness. It's an urge that takes her by surprise, to be honest. Maybe it's just tiredness making her vulnerable to such silly emotions.

"Brave?" Clarke echoes, brow quirked. "Thanks, babe. Last I checked all I do is carry a stretcher. You're the one that deals with screaming kids every school vacation."

There's a ripple of laughter through the group. The rest of Bellamy's students start to drift away. And Harper means to follow them, really she does, but she figures it cannot hurt to stay and thank Bellamy for his time before she leaves. It's almost rude, she thinks, how quickly the rest of his students vanished. Just because they're keen to get on with their Valentine's evening plans doesn't mean manners should be neglected.

"Thanks for your time today." Harper says warmly. "I hope you two have a great evening."

"Thanks. We're planning a quiet one." Bellamy says with an easy grin. "You have any plans?"

She swallows. Obviously she has no plans - she's the blatantly single one in his class. Is he trying to do her a favour by pretending she might have a partner waiting back in her chalet?

"No. Going to treat myself to a nice dinner and then chill out in the hot tub." She says, chin raised, pleased with herself for how confident she sounds about the idea.

She doesn't mention that her plan is, more specifically, based on a hot tub and a vibrator. She thinks probably there is such a thing as oversharing with one's ski instructor.

"Oooh, a hot tub." Clarke enthuses. "Lucky you. I wish we had a hot tub. Maybe if we come back next season?" She suggests, turning to raise a brow at Bellamy.

He gives a half nod. "Hot tubs are fun. But we're not made of money, Princess."

That's why she decides to make the offer. It's normal to give gifts to people that have helped you out, right? If Bellamy was her soccer coach, she might give him a bottle of beer. If he was her hypothetical kid's teacher, she might give him a box of cookies.

As it is, he's her ski instructor. So really, it's only logical to offer him and his partner use of her hot tub.

"You can come over and try the hot tub if you like." She says, carefully casual. Bellamy's brows are sharply raised. Clarke's eyes are sparkling. "I really do mean - just to use the hot tub." Harper rushes to clarify, flustered.

Maybe Clarke's face falls. Maybe Bellamy looks rather more serious, now. Or maybe Harper is imagining things.

But just for a moment, she wants to know what would happen if she didn't _only_ mean to use the hot tub. For half a heartbeat, she asks herself whether she could be that woman. She's trying to work on her confidence, isn't she? Trying to challenge herself to try new experiences and explore the world?

And really, what's the worst that can happen?

"Unless you were interested in more than only borrowing the hot tub?" She mutters, voice as strong as she can manage.

"We could be interested in that." Clarke says lightly, as if sexy hot tub invitations are just an everyday occurrence.

Maybe they _are_ an everyday occurrence, in the life of the bravest paramedic on the slopes.

"Yeah. We're game if you're interested." Bellamy says, utterly confident. "Like we said - we don't have big plans. Would be fun to move play time to your place."

_Play time_. That's - that's quite something. She's fairly certain they're not talking about Lego, here. Oh God. Is she completely out of her depth?

No. She can do this. She can try something new and put herself out there.

"Yeah. Definitely interested." She says, with what she hopes is a confident smile. "My place? At about eight? We can start out in the hot tub and see how we get on?"

Bellamy grins. Clarke laughs lightly. "Don't mind him. Hot tub sex is basically his favourite thing in the world."

Right. Wow. This is definitely an intended threesome, then.

Looks like she's not having a solo Valentine's Day any more.

….

Harper thinks way too hard about what to wear. She didn't bring any cute lingerie with her, because obviously she didn't. She doesn't even have a nice dress because she was planning to spend her time either out on the slopes or sitting happily home alone.

It takes an embarrassingly long time for her to figure out that it doesn't matter. It must just be the excitement and nerves getting in the way of her thinking straight, she figures. But if they're starting out in the hot tub, all she needs is swimwear. And as it happens, she has a gorgeous little yellow swimsuit with her that is more cut-out than material - all part of her post-breakup campaign to treat herself.

She puts the costume on. She gets the hot tub bubbling, potters round the kitchen a little ensuring that her meagre supply of wine and snacks is in easy reach if they should be needed.

And then she gets into the hot tub to wait. She figures that's a good idea, and the warm water will soothe her fretful nerves.

She knows she doesn't need to be anxious. She has one more ski lesson with Bellamy tomorrow, but after that, she never needs to see either of them in her life again if this is an embarrassing failure. And she sort of wants it to be a little scary, anyway. She's trying to challenge herself after all.

There's a knock on the door promptly at eight. It's the silliest thing, but that makes her feel a lot better. People who are on time to a threesome are likely to be respectful and considerate as well, right?

She goes to open the door, dripping warm water on the heated tiles as she goes.

"Hey guys." She welcomes them in, as if she's done this a thousand times before. Well, almost - there's perhaps the slightest wobble in her voice.

"Hey. Thanks for inviting us over." Clarke offers, as if this is some kind of routine dinner invitation.

"You're welcome. I'm - ah - looking forward to it." Harper says robustly. "Do you guys do this kind of thing a lot?"

Bellamy grins. "Three ways? Sure, sometimes. Group sex? Once in a while. Practically inviting ourselves to my client's hot tub? Not so much."

Harper laughs, grateful for that contribution to allaying her nerves.

"What about you?" Clarke asks, rather softer than Harper has heard her speak so far.

"No. Not often. Uh - first time. I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm excited to try something new."

Clarke nods, understanding. "It's pretty fun. But when all's said and done it's just sex but with more people. You'll be fine. I would say you'll figure it out but honestly it's not so complicated."

Harper grins. "Yeah. That's what I'm hoping. You want to come join me in the hot tub?"

They both nod, ditch their outside clothes in an unfussy heap and follow her to the tub. Bellamy is wearing full-on board shorts, of all things, and Harper feels a giggle rising in her throat. She's only known him a day, but already she's convinced that she's never met anyone so unpretentiously comfortable with their own good looks. And Clarke is similarly stunning, sporting a deep blue bikini that does wonders for her impressive breasts.

Harper surprises herself by feeling attractive in her costume, too. That's exactly the kind of progress this evening is all about, for her.

They actually do just sit and enjoy the hot tub for quite a long time. They get to know each other better, apart from anything else, and Harper likes that. She has no illusions that this will turn into some long term relationship or frequent arrangement - Clarke and Bellamy are too obviously devoted to each other for that. This is clearly an invitation to temporarily share their bed, not to step into their life. But she likes to think that they could at least become friends along the way. She didn't get to make many new friends, while she was tied up with her ex.

Eventually the conversation shifts to something more explicitly sexual. It's Clarke who starts it - Harper has already figured out that is usually the way.

"Anything in particular you want to try tonight?" She asks Harper, brows raised in interest.

Harper considers her answer. "Nothing unusual comes to mind. I brought a vibrator with me if we want to use that. I mean - you guys have done this before and I haven't. So I guess I want to follow your lead. And… I have to admit I'm pretty vanilla in the bedroom." She admits, self-conscious.

"Nothing wrong with vanilla." Clarke says easily.

"My favourite ice cream flavour." Bellamy adds confidingly.

Harper laughs. She's pretty sure that's not true - she's never met anyone who genuinely prefers vanilla ice cream. But Bellamy and Clarke are being kind, so this is not the time to call them out on their well-intentioned dishonesty.

Having got the conversation moving, Clarke now follows that up with some action. Nothing big or dramatic - she just slings her legs across Bellamy's lap in a motion that looks rather well-practised and gestures to Harper to come a little nearer.

She does. She shifts so she's sitting close against Clarke's side, all three of them pressed up against each other on the same side of the hot tub. What is she supposed to do now? Is she supposed to wait for confident Clarke to give her another clue? For Bellamy to be his effortlessly encouraging self?

No. It's her turn to take the initiative. She leans in and kisses Clarke softly, more a question than anything else. Clarke answers easily enough, deepening the kiss, reaching a hand up to cup the back of her neck.

Encouraged, Harper keeps going. Clarke is a good kisser - she strikes the right balance between being enthusiastic and polite. There's an urgency there, yes, but no sense of feeling rushed or pushed. Harper tries to return the favour, lets her hands grow a little more curious as she checks out Clarke's curves over her bikini.

That seems to be the cue for things to start getting more purposefully heated, and Harper is proud of herself for having the confidence to set this next step in motion. Bellamy is reaching out for her, now, his large warm hands just skimming the cut-outs of her swimsuit. Clarke is rearranging herself, giving Harper space to crouch between her legs as the three of them are bundled closer into a tangle of limbs, rather than pressed together in that little line they started out with.

Harper thinks she's getting the hang of this - it's like Clarke said, this is sex but with more people. She's just doing what she has done before - kissing thoughtfully, touching tenderly. The only difference is that she's touching Bellamy, now, even as she kisses Clarke. She's letting her hands wander down over his firm stomach, enjoying the contrast between toned muscle and warm water.

And then, when she's still scarcely past his navel, she's feeling his erection jut up into her hand.

Wow. That's - that's a lot of hard cock.

She swallows. It's objectively not the biggest cock in the world. It's probably comparable to some others she has spent time with before now. But it's the surprise, she thinks. She wasn't expecting him to be long and hard already when they've scarcely started fooling around.

"You weren't lying when you said he's really into hot tub sex." She whispers to Clarke conspiratorially.

Clarke laughs. "You see? I warned you."

"You can touch it if you want." Bellamy says, without so much as a hint of self-consciousness.

Harper wants to be that confident in her own sexuality, one day.

For now, though, she really wants to touch Bellamy's cock. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of his shorts, tugs them clean out the way. Maybe she can see, now, why he wore big baggy shorts for this. Maybe he knew he was going to spend a lot of time hard - and she thinks that, frankly, it would be a crime to try and confine that erection in a tight little speedo.

She curls her hand gentle around him, starts sliding smoothly up and down. He gives a faint moan - and, incredibly, that has Clarke gasping into her mouth. Feeling her react in turn brings a new aspect to the situation that Harper wasn't quite expecting.

They keep fooling around in the hot tub for a little while, touching each other instinctively, trading kisses and caresses. It's a kind of controlled chaos, Harper thinks. And they're taking it pretty slow so that everyone's comfortable, but all the same Bellamy is already panting lightly and Harper can hear herself and Clarke giving the occasional breathy moan.

"You want to show me what you had planned with that vibrator?" Clarke asks, pulling back from the kiss.

Harper nods eagerly - maybe too eagerly. No, there's no such thing. She's allowed to be eager, here. And she really does like the sound of sharing her toy with her new friends.

"Sure. You want to stay here or move things to the bedroom?" She asks.

"We should head for the bedroom. Otherwise I'm not going to be fun for too much longer." Bellamy jokes apologetically.

They all have a small giggle at that, the slight nervous tension Harper is feeling giving way altogether. These two confident new friends of hers are only human, and she belongs here, in this beautiful fantasy, every bit as much as they do.

"Come on. Bed's this way." She grins, stands up and hops out of the tub.

Then she realises there's a logistical problem she hasn't thought of. They're all still dressed in swimwear, more or less. Bellamy's cock is hanging out beneath the water, of course, and Clarke's breasts are spilling over her bikini, and the cut-outs in Harper's costume are no longer sitting neatly along the lines of her waist.

But they are, essentially, still wearing a bunch of wet clothes. How does she make this sexy?

She doesn't. It's Bellamy who gives her a clue to that, stepping clumsily from his shorts as he gets out of the tub. Clarke takes a similar approach, shedding her listing bikini top as if feeling perfectly casual about the whole thing.

Harper matches them, slips straight out of her costume and leads the way to the bed.

She's feeling confident about this bit. She may have followed their lead when it came to things like getting the mood started and swimwear logistics. But now she's in her element. She's a bit of a pro with her vibrator, thank you very much, and she can't wait to show Clarke what she knows. She's not sure how Bellamy will fit into all this - will he watch? Join in? - but based on the way this evening has gone so far they are all relaxed and comfortable enough to figure that out as they go.

She gets her vibrator out, feels the familiar buzzing in her fingers. Clarke and Bellamy are already lying sprawled over the bed, still damp but evidently unconcerned.

"Can I try?" Harper checks, gesturing towards Clarke with the toy.

"Sure." Clarke grins. "You want to watch, babe?" She asks Bellamy.

"Yeah, and I might join in with some kissing and touching if that's OK with everyone?"

Two nods. Harper steps forward, relaxes onto her elbow between Clarke's legs. And then she gets started, just teasing her clit with the tip of the vibrator first, keeping it light and giving her partner time to adjust to the sensation. Bellamy, meanwhile, is as good as his word. He's crouching behind Clarke, kissing her upside down. Then he's sitting up a bit taller, reaching forward to toy with Harper's breasts.

She gulps a little, feels her hand twitch on the vibrator. His hands are huge. She's not got the biggest breasts in the world, and his palms are completely covering them, making her feel utterly warm and supported and secure. Clarke, meanwhile, is groaning slightly and pressing her hips up towards the vibrator, kissing seemingly random parts of Bellamy's side and back.

Harper takes Clarke's hint. She eases the vibrator inside, taking care to go slow and get the smooth silicone coated in slick as she goes. Clarke takes it eagerly, bucking her hips now to get the perfect angle and beg for a little more pressure. Harper does her best, starts working Clarke's clit with her thumb at the same time. It's tricky to concentrate, when Bellamy is distracting her with his hands on her breasts. And then it gets harder still when Bellamy starts kissing her, and she's not kissed him yet. It's a new sensation, slightly slower and softer than the more fiery kisses she associates with Clarke.

It's fun. That's the thing that really surprises her, in this moment. Rather than feeling stressed out about the need to get this right, to perform well, to take care of Clarke while distracted by Bellamy, she's simply having a good time.

Clarke is getting close, now - or at least, Harper thinks she is. It can be difficult to tell, the first time with a new partner. There's something about the trembling of her legs and the breathless gasps that is pretty telling, though. And watching her breasts shake as she pants is quite a sight.

She's definitely close. Harper figures that out when Bellamy pulls away from the kiss to go kiss Clarke instead, to toy with Clarke's breasts, too. Clearly he knows just what his partner needs in this moment.

Clarke comes with a loud sigh, half-muffled by Bellamy's mouth, and with her hips pressed up into Harper's hand. Honestly, it's the hottest thing Harper has ever experienced - like the fourth wall has been broken and she's taking part in live action porn right before her very eyes.

Silence falls - but a rather breathless kind of silence.

And then Bellamy speaks.

"How do you feel about cowgirl?" He asks Harper outright.

She nods. "Love it." There's something empowering about being on top and setting the rhythm. But the reason she loves that position is far more straightforward - it's honestly the best way to get perfect pressure, in her experience.

He grins, flips onto his back. "Grab a condom and climb on then." He invites her easily.

Oh. Crap. She should have realised something like this would happen.

"I - uh - I don't have a condom. I was planning a solo Valentine's weekend." She admits, flustered. Maybe she should ask if he's clean and offer a blow job instead?

"No worries. There's a whole bunch in my purse." Clarke says, already climbing from the bed. "Keep him busy." She suggests, with a wink, as she goes to fetch them.

Harper laughs. There's just something about how comfortable these two are with each other, that wordless devotion that means Clarke can cheerfully pop out of the room to grab a condom without feeling the slightest insecurity.

She does her best to honour Clarke's wishes. She takes Bellamy's erection in her hand and toys with it lightly while she presses some kisses to his stomach. And within seconds Clarke is back, and sure enough, she does have a bunch of condoms. There's at least six in her hand.

"Are we going to use all those?" Harper is feeling confident enough to tease.

"No." Bellamy says, laughing. "Definitely not. But Clarke doesn't do things by halves."

No. That does seem to be the truth.

Harper takes a condom, rolls it in place. There's something about the suspense of waiting for the condom that has her wetter than ever, in this moment. She slings her leg across Bellamy's hips, gets herself lowered into position. It's a bit of a stretch to take him, but a good stretch. She's had more than enough foreplay to feel relaxed and ready.

She moves slowly, to begin with, just rocking her hips and finding the perfect position. She can feel her hair, damp at the ends from the hot tub, scattered over her shoulders as she throws her head back and starts taking things a little faster. She wonders what Clarke is going to do now. Is she in the market for another orgasm? Is there some way that Harper can suggest she gets into a position where they can at least touch each other?

Bellamy beats her to it.

"You going to sit there and watch, babe?" He turns his head to ask Clarke the question. "Or do you want to get on my face and join the party?"

Harper gulps. That sounds incredibly hot. She's always been drawn to the idea of face sitting, has even watched porn of it a time or two. As a woman who loves cowgirl it seems like an obvious position to try. But she's never quite found the confidence, and she knows that today is not the day for her, either. But it could be the day to watch Clarke do it at close quarters.

Clarke answers Bellamy by bending to press a kiss to his lips, then swinging herself into place above him. Harper can scarcely breathe, at this point. She's got a gorgeous guy underneath her, and her hands scratching lightly over his stomach as she rides him. And now she's got a gorgeous girl sitting opposite her on his face.

She does what anyone would do, under the circumstances. She leans forward and kisses Clarke soundly. Clarke responds in kind, kissing her hard, one hand even shooting out to squeeze her breast as she uses the other to steady herself, resting on Bellamy's chest.

It's a lot. Harper knows she's going to come soon - it's inevitable at this point, the pleasure already building low in her core. Clarke seems to sense that, pinching at her nipples a little more roughly to urge her over the edge.

She comes, hard, grinding right down against Bellamy's hips. It's not the biggest orgasm she's ever had in her life in terms of sheer strength or length. But it's exciting and heated and honestly pretty damn tasty.

Looks like trying something new was worthwhile.

She can't move so quickly, once she's come down from her orgasm. It's a combination of tiredness and feeling utterly sated. She's not usually one for keeping at it after she's come the first time. But all the same, she keeps riding Bellamy's cock for a while, but in longer, slower strokes. She wants to make it as good for him as she can.

"You want to swap?" Clarke asks breathily.

Harper hesitates. "I'm - I'm probably done." She says, not sure how else to explain it. "Could I jump off and just watch for a bit?"

"Sure." Clarke's already moving, of course, because that seems to be her way. She's getting up off Bellamy's face, and he's pressing a smacking wet kiss to her thigh as she goes.

Harper shifts off of him. It's a little uncomfortable, because she's already growing tight around him. And then Clarke is there, stripping Bellamy of the condom, sinking down onto the length of him, moving quickly and confidently the moment she's in place.

Harper sits back and watches for a few seconds. She seems to remember she was quite looking forward to just spectating as she winds down. But actually, now she's here, it strikes her that it would be a shame not to join in. Just because she's not going to come doesn't mean she can't still have fun.

"Either of you want anything?" She asks, surprising herself with how easy it feels to make the offer. "My hands and mouth are free even if my pussy's done for the day."

Bellamy grins. "You want to come kiss for a bit? Get a taste of Clarke? Don't worry, she's clean."

Harper nods, gets to it without hesitation. And yeah, sure, she realised he would still taste of Clarke. But she didn't realise how _strongly_ he would taste of Clarke. So that's something new Harper has learnt about herself, on this day of new experiences - that she finds it incredibly hot to taste other women on a guy's lips.

Clarke and Bellamy know each other very well, of course. Harper really enjoys listening in on them as they lead each other closer to orgasm. Their wordless communication is on point, but that's not really what gets her. She loves witnessing the way they are so effortlessly considerate of each other.

That's what she wants, from her next relationship.

Monty could be that guy, she muses, even as she kisses Bellamy. He's kind and communicative and builds up her confidence, rather than trying to tear her down. She's had an interesting evening, all things considered. She planned for this weekend to be a time for self-discovery - but she didn't expect to discover herself by joining a happy couple for Valentine's Day sex.

Clarke and Bellamy come pretty much in sync. Harper wonders whether that's something they've practised. If she's learnt nothing else this evening, she's learnt that practising healthy, happy sex for its own sake is well worthwhile. Bellamy kisses her deeply, one last time, sighing into her mouth as he pulls away.

And then it's done. The three of them sprawl over the bed together, damp from sweat more than the hot tub now, Harper thinks. There are smiles all round, and a few lazy strokes of the arm or chest or back.

"What happens now?" Harper asks. "Do I invite you guys to stay the night? Or are you planning to head back to your place?"

"We'll head home." Clarke answers. "We're not in a rush, though. It always feels more personal to take our time rather than running out the door, you know?"

Harper laughs. "Yeah. I get that. I've got a one-person bottle of rose and a box of chocolates if you want to share?"

So that's how this particular adventure in Harper's journey of self-discovery ends. It ends with the three of them splitting too little wine between them, and eating too many chocolates. It ends with her ski instructor - who, it turns out, has a serious thing for hot tub sex - giving her some tips about her posture on the slopes. It ends with her two new friends going on their way just before midnight, leaving her with their numbers and a casual offer to call them, some time, if she's in the area and fancies something similar again.

It ends with her looking down at her phone, very slightly tipsy, very much happy, and wondering whether she ought to call Monty.

No. She'll think about starting that tomorrow, or the next day.

But this Valentine's Day is all about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
